Insanity's Lover
by Mi-chan42
Summary: After the tragedy that practically killed her, Amu is/was saved by music.  She's been hearing voices ever since...Since THAT happened. Tsukasa takes her in, trying to make sure that she never lives how she had before.   May change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Lol I probably shouldn't be posting this and should be working on updating my other stories. But I'm such a freaking sexy bamf, I will ;D**

**Enjoy, review, blahblahblah READ IT DAMMIT ;3**

* * *

><p>"N-NO!" I screamed as I clutched at my ears, trying to stop the voices. "GET AWAY FROM M-ME!"<p>

"I-It's going to be fine, A-Amu—" My original doctor, Onji-san, said, attempted to calm me. But his eyes, his eyes told me the truth. He was as frightened as I was. He wondered why he got the insane nut case that was me.

_**Do you want him to die, too, Amu? **_The voices screeched in my mind. _**If he doesn't stop now, we're going to kill him.**_

I shoved him away, making him land on the floor. "GET A-AWAY!"

Then they all stared at me; the various doctors and scientists that have been trying to cure me since…Since _that _happened. They all looked like dolls. Glass dolls that do nothing but sit still and stare at you, scanning how much sanity you have left.

_**IT'S TOO LATE, AMU! **_They squawked. _**IT'S TOO LATE! THEY'RE ALL GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU! JUST LIKE THE OTHERS, AMU, JUST LIKE—**_

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!_" I shrieked, squeezing my eyes shut. But then I could see the fire that swallowed my house, slowly burning it into small ashes. My eyes ripped back open as I bawled openly, tears sliding down my face. "WHY! WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU GO AWAY, DAMMIT!"

_**Because we love you, Amu, **_they said cruelly. _**We all love you—**_

"THEN WHY ARE YOU KILLING THESE PEOPLE? WHY DID YOU KILL—!" I sniffed, not able to continue the sentence.

_**Kill who, Amu? **_ They were toying with me. I could feel the angst in me growing.

"You know who…" I whispered. "GODDAMMIT, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT, YOU FUCKING BASTA—"

Something cool slipped over my ears, cutting off the voices. I stared in bewilderment, listening to the soft piano that was playing suddenly. Slowly, I got used to the beat and began humming softly.

**Tsukasa**

I smiled gently at the pinkette, then turned to Onji-san. Once he saw who I was, he quickly bowed in respect. "Awakasa-san—!"

I lifted up a hand, signaling silence. "Amu-chan is to live with me in my house. I will fulfill all of the paperwork and needs of a guardian, until she is old enough to live by herself and overcomes her tragedy," I shot a glance at Onji-san. "Understood?"

"Y-Yes-sir!" he cried, saluting for some odd reason. I nodded once more and pulled Amu up from her hunched over position. She looked as if she was about to fall asleep, the poor girl. I led her out and away from the lab that she's been kept in for about six months.

If I didn't take her in as my adopted daughter, she would have been in an asylum for certain.

**Four Years Later.**

**Amu**

…_You are the one, the one that lies close to me, _

_Whispers "Hello, I miss you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly,_

_Now there's no place else I could be, but here in your arms…_

I sat up in my bed, sliding the sheets off of me and yawning. I waited for a moment while rubbing my eyes, trying to listen. No noises except _In Your Arms _by _HelloGoodbye_. Shrugging out of my pajamas, I got out of bed and went to the closet, searching for a decent outfit. Once I found one, I took a shower and got dressed, walking downstairs to the kitchen.

I found a note on the mini bar that was in the middle of the kitchen, like an island.

_Amu, _

_I went back to work at about, I don't know, 6 AM. Kukai should be at the school at 8:30 waiting for you. Get there quick as you can, because I don't know how long that boy can wait for._

_~Uncle Tsku~_

I rolled my eyes and grabbed an apple, shoving it in my mouth. Grabbing my knapsack and making sure that I had my IPod, I locked the door and left for the school.

**Time Skip~School**

When I reached the giant place that they called school, I saw someone by the front doors. He looked about my age and had brown spiky hair. He looked a bit stressed and was glancing around anxiously. When he spotted me, he sprinted over and stopped just before he ran into me. I stared at him coolly, taking out one earphone so I could hear him speak.

"H-Hinamori?"

Slowly, I nodded. "I assume you're Kukai, correct?"

A massive grin covered his face. He reached up behind his head and scratched it with his right hand, sheepishly. His green eyes shone brightly. "Well, let's go!" he shouted as he grabbed my hand and began to dash towards the front doors.

My golden eyes popped open while I was being dragged against my will. "K-Kukai!" I yelled. "Slow d-down!"

He glanced behind him to me and smiled. "No way!" he exclaimed back. "This is way too fun!"

Then he slammed his feet into the tiles of the hallway leading into the school office. As I panted, he just grinned again and nodded towards the door. I glared at him harshly and entered.

I saw a lady typing away at her keyboard, oblivious to my entry. I stared at her for a bit, before walking forward and coughed lightly. She glanced up and smiled fakely. I didn't bother.

"Name?" she asked.

"Hin—"

She pointed to my earphones that were connected to my black IPod. "That's not allowed, sweetie. Please put it away."

I sighed in exasperation and continued with my name, completely ignoring what she just said. "Hinamori Amu."

Her eyes widened and she speedily typed at the computer, quickly printing my schedule and handing it along with my key to my dorm room to me. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know—"

I waved a hand lazily. "Whatever. Ignorance is at fault, not you." I put the piece of paper in my bag and looked at the key on my way out. I walked to my new room, muttering to the eager boy, "Come on, Kukai."

* * *

><p><strong>Pleeeeeeeeese tell me how was it. I wrote a semi-long chapter for the first chapter for the first time~! D:<strong>

**Might be nice and post another Sexting chapter tonight, not sure~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lolhey. Sorry if the rest of the chapters aren't as long/as epic as the first one. I tend to make the first chapter amazing, then fail at the rest. :I~**

**But I'll try. Hope you like~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Amu**

When Kukai and I made it to the dorm room, I opened it with the key and stepped inside. I kicked the wooden bedpost that was connected to the frame, holding up a mattress.

"This is it?" I asked in a monotone voice. I glanced behind me to look at Kukai, who was scratching his head awkwardly.

"….Yeah."

My finger flicked at my IPod, changing the song to one with no lyrics and just violin. I hummed slightly as I turned around to face him.

"Who else is going to sleep here?"

He seemed to brighten up at my question as he said eagerly. "Well, me, of course. And a chick named Rima."

This piqued my interest. "What's she like?"

"Ah, well…" he bent down to the mini fridge and grabbed a Dr. Pepper, throwing it at me. I caught it and cracked it open, drinking. "She's kind of blunt, a bit rude, and really….Shor—"

"I swear, Kukai, if you're going say what I think you're going to say, you won't wake up with a dick."

I glanced to the door, seeing a small girl with long blonde hair. I raised an eyebrow. "I assume you're Rima?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes on me. "And you are?"

I put out my Dr. Pepper. She took it and drank a bit. I smiled. "Hinamori Amu."

"Oi, I'm still here, ya know!" Kukai said, looking a bit depressed. Rima looked around me and glared at the boy. "I-I mean, I'll just sit in this corner and be quiet now…"

I laughed at the effect Rima had on Kukai. He grinned at me and said, "Wow, Hinamori, you look really pretty when you laugh!"

I stared at him for a moment until my brain caught up with what he just uttered. I could feel the heat rush up to my face as I looked away. "D-Don't say stuff like that out of the blue, Kukai." I muttered.

Kukai chuckled, grabbed my hand and ran out the door, dragging me again. "Later, Mashiro!"

I tried and failed to regain my footing while he kept sprinting. "The hell, Kukai! Where are we going?"

"To meet the others, of course!" he yelled out.

"O-Others?" I asked, mostly to myself. When Kukai stopped, I slammed my face into his back.

"Dammit, Kukai, that friggin' hurt!" I growled, walking around him to see the 5 people Kukai called, 'The Others'.

There was another blonde here, only her hair was in pigtails. She had pretty violet eyes that were glaring at me. I shrugged it off. She turned her gaze to Kukai. "Who is this? Your new girlfriend?"

While Kukai was spluttering with the explanation that I was not his girlfriend, I calmly waved my hand lazily while staring at her. "Why, no, dear lady. I am just a random hooker that he picked up off the corner there," I pointed to the corner of the school, where a group of stoners were. "He was so giddily excited about me that he just had to show me to you at once."

Kukai faced to me, turning a dark red and was obviously flustered. "H-H-Hinam-mori!" he stuttered out. I shrugged again.

"There's just no point in hiding it anymore, Kukai-koi."

The blonde looked infuriated. She pointed a manicured finger to me. "How dare you—!"

The three of us heard laughter and turned to face the four other people that I didn't really bother with before.

There was a petite girl with short orange pigtails bouncing around. She had a large lollipop in her mouth, which was slightly muffling her laughter. Standing beside her was a green-haired boy with glasses on, reflecting the sun and making a glare.

Making the loudest laughs was a guy who was a bit taller than me, and hair so long that it could rival Rima's. Only his—at least, I assumed it was a male—hair was a dark indigo. He was holding his stomach and had tears in his eyes.

The last and final person in the circle was yet _another _blond, who could easily pass for a girl. Even more so than Purple-Head over there. He had bright pink eyes that looked innocent with a princely aura that could make Medusa fall to her knees.

I swear I could see sparkles around him.

Nasty.

Kukai took a huge gulp of air, attempting to stop looking like a major idiot. He pointed to the first blonde. "Hinamori, this is Hoshina Utau. Hoshina, this is Hinamori Amu."

Utau looked suspiciously at me. "And you're sure you're not Kukai's girlfriend?"

I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Unless he raped me while I wasn't looking, I think we're just friends. Besides, I wouldn't have someone so…" I glanced at the said boy, trying not to offend. "…Enthusiastic."

Utau nodded as well while smiling. "I feel your pain."

Kukai, taking this to continue with the introductions, pointed to girl with the lollipop. "Yuiki Yaya, Hinamori Am—"

The girl threw her arms around me, squeezing me. "AMU-CHII~!" I blinked a few times, my vision going a bit blurry because she was cutting off my air.

"Yuiki-san, I predict that if you don't let go of Hinamori-san right now, she'll most likely die of suffocation." The green-head said, pushing up his glasses. Yaya looked worried for a second as she quickly let go of me. I put on a small smile and glanced at the nerd.

He bowed slightly. Don't I feel special. "Hinamori Amu: hair color pink, eye color golden, has earphones in her ears everywhere she goes because she has a special dises—" I slapped a hand over his mouth, glancing at everyone. They looked at me weirdly. I turned to the freak.

"God so help me, you stalker, I will kill you if you say one more word," I hissed. He nodded and I let him go.

"Forgive me, Hinamori-san. I am Sanjo Kairi, School President." He lowered his voice so that only I could hear. "I'm sorry that I didn't know that you didn't want anyone to know. Does Souma-san know?"

I straightened and glanced at Kukai. Did Tsukasa tell him? He said that Kukai was to be my school friend to make sure I don't get into trouble…

I shook my head. "I don't know if he does or not."

Suddenly, I noticed that Utau's eyes widened. I raised an eyebrow, questions ringing in my eyes.

Arms wrapped around my waist, surprising me enough to let out a yelp. A chin rested on my shoulder as warm breath hit my ear.

"And who might you be?"

* * *

><p><strong>ASDJFHGAKBFKBFDKNBCKLABEFKJ DAMMIT I FORGOT TO ASK AGAIN DX<strong>

**Alright, what little I have of reviewers/readers, I need you to do a favor for me. Could you come up with a small/large list of any time of songs-except for country, sorry, I dislike it greatly-for Amu's IPod? THANK YOU C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mm. You, what little I have, reviewers should really give me some songs. Like, rock to pop songs from 2006 to 2011. ;D**

**SO MANY ONE LINED PARAGRAPHS~~~~~~ FML**

**imsosorry;-;**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Amu**

…_All this time, how could you not know, baby? You belong with me. You belong with me. Have you ever thought, just maybe, you belong with me?..._

On the outside, I was a cool-looking pinkette, looking like a badass with my headphones on, dark skinny jeans and 3OH!3 band tee. If that girl were to glance at you, you would thank whatever gods you believed in and get drunk off of celebration.

What I was feeling on the inside, however, was completely and utterly opposite.

Not only was I screaming in fear of who was behind me, I did _not _like someone touching me this closely.

The person's hair tickled my neck as they moved. I shivered.

Then the worst thing happened.

Hands wrapped around my IPod that was in my hand, taking it and pausing the song.

One thought passed through my mind.

_Mm. Going completely psychotic in front of people I just met. Lovely._

My honey-colored eyes went wide as the demons of my mind came back, stirring forward.

_**We're back, Am—**_

Another pair of arms covered my body, ripping me out of the first pair. I saw that we were heading for the woods that were close to the school. The person kept running until we were in the middle, sitting down on a fallen trunk. They rubbed circles on my back and whispered soothingly, softly,

"It's alright, Hinamori. It's gonna be fine. But ya gotta stop cryin', okay? I can't help you when you're crying…"

_**Look at the little slut, scared and weeping about a few voices in her head.**_

I tried ignoring the second voice and cracked my eyes open, seeing a flurry of auburn. "…K-Kukai?"

He gripped me by the shoulders and leaned back, looking at me with worry etched into his face.

"Dammit, Hinamori. I suck at comforting girls."

He hugged me again, his breath blowing in my ear. "How do you stop your tears, Hinamori?"

_**Stupid Kukai. Believing he can save the day with your fucking music. Stupid cunt. We bet you're thinking that he's your hero; your Kukai-nii, right? Fuck that. **__**You're**__** the stupid cunt, idiotic bitc—**_

More tears rushed down my cheeks without my noticing. "I-IP-Pod…" I managed, gritting my teeth. He fumbled, looking around for the device as I slapped my hands over my ears, attempting and failing to stop the voices. I screamed back at them.

_SHUT THE HELL U—_

_**Kukai and Amu, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carr—"**_

_DAMMIT, YOU'RE IN __**MY**__ FUCKING MIND, DO WHAT __**I **__TOLD__YOU TO—_

_I gotta feelin', _The Black Eyed Peas cut through my pain, forcing the voices to fade. _That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night…_

Slowly, my eyelids slid shut, a sigh of relief coming from my nose. Subconsciously, I knew that I was humming along, but I wasn't really paying attention. Only when Kukai said something is when I came back from my little dreamland.

"You better now?" His worried face made a smile spread over my face, despite the fact that I had shrieking voices in my head a moment ago. I nodded, standing up and putting out a hand for him to take. He took it and I lifted him up. We started walking back to the school in silence. When the school was in sight as was everyone that we were with about 15 minutes ago, I muttered,

"Thanks, Kukai-nii." I slammed a hand over my mouth, blushing slightly. Fucking hell, that wasn't supposed to come out. He glanced over to me and burst out laughing.

"No problem, Imouto."

I stifled a giggle as we reached the group. It seemed that everyone was in their own little world.

Rima apparently came when we were gone, because she was talking to the Purple-Headed guy. Well, talking is a horrible description. More like 'screaming at'. Yeah, that's better.

Yaya was talking excitedly to Kairi, hopping all over the place. Kairi was attempting to calm her down a bit, but was failing horribly.

That blond guy, the one with the weird pink eyes that make him look like a messed up albino, was sitting on a bench, looking up at the sky.

Utau was talking—well, it seemed kind of like nagging, but who cares—to some blue haired guy.

The damn bastard who paused my music and caused me a bit of pain I'd rather care to forget.

My eyes narrowed as we approached. Yaya was the first to notice our arrival, sprinting over to us and tackling me, screaming.

"A-Amu-chii! Are you alright?"

I faked a laugh that seemed convincing enough, since no one stared at me. Besides that guy with the blue hair. But I hate him, so it doesn't really matter if he noticed or not. I patted her back and sat back on the heels of my hands, Yaya still lying on my stomach.

"I'm fine." _For the most part, at least. _

Utau raised an eyebrow as she shoved Yaya off, helping me up. "You sure? You looked pretty terrified back there…"

I nodded, that fake smile still plastered to my face. "Yeah. Who are they, though?" I pointed to Purple-Head, Blond-Freak, and Blue-Bastard.

Utau slid her violet eyes to the three boys. Before she could say anything, Rima cut her off.

"This," she pointed to the first long haired guy. "Is some freak of nature who likes to cross-dress. He is also a pedophile and likes small boys the best. It is named Nagihiko, but call it Nagi, since it doesn't deserve any politeness."

Nagi stared at Rima, but there was an edge to his voice. "How many times do I have to say it to make it go through your tiny head, Rima-chan. I cross-dress for my dancing, only _sometimes._ I am not a pedophile, I just helped that little kid at the playground once because he was lost." He turned to me, bowing slightly and smiling. "But she's semi-right on the last thing. Call me Nagi, Amu-chan."

I rolled my eyes. "Amu's just fine. No one likes honorfics anyways."

I faced the next guy, the sparkly blond freak. He beamed brightly at me, acting as if being alive itself was something to celebrate. He took my hand and kissed it gently. "I'm Hotori Tadase, Hinamori-san."

No matter how creeped out I was, I was going to be friends with this freak. Only because he hung out with these other people, and I was pretty sure I'm never going to be alone with him. "Again, just Amu. Please." He nodded.

"Call me Tadase, then."

Originally, I was just going to ignore the Blue-Bastard, mostly because I still hated him, and probably would until he apologized for giving me more shit to deal with. But he coughed, and it was obvious everyone was waiting for me to move onto him. I sighed and faced the jerk with the smirk on his face.

"May I help you, Gayfag-san?" His smirk dropped, making me grin inwardly. He stared at me for a moment before smiling fakely and saying,

"PMSing much?"

"Not at all, how about you?"

"I have something that sticks out, thank you."

I glanced down, pretending to look. "As far as I can see, you have nothing down there at all."

His smile only widened. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You paused my music, babe."

"And that's a reason to hate me?"

"It's a death sentence."

I glared at him, sticking my hip out and putting a hand on it. "Besides, who goes behind little girls and practically rapes them?"

"That's not rape, m'dear. Not only did you like it, which counts as sex, but it would only be sexually violating you."

"You're only digging your grave further, sir. And I'm not your dear."

He grinned. "You will be soon enough."

We were interrupted by laughing. We turned in unison, whether I liked it or not, and saw Rima cracking up, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face in rivers. I smiled, a real one this time, and walked over to her, sitting on the ground beside her.

As creepy as it sounds, I like to look at people laughing or smiling. Real ones, not fake. Because that shows that you're either having fun or so happy that your face almost splits in two.

_And Mama used to laugh so much…_

My eyes widened again, then narrowed quickly. If I have time to think about that, I have time to kill off this damn disease.

* * *

><p><strong>Mm. I laugh at the fact that in my stories, I cuss so much, but in real life, I don't cuss at all. c:<strong>

**SOYEAHTHERESSOMEAMUxKUKAI IN THIS.**

**PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME D;**

**Revurr? C:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, when I first wrote this I was like, OHLOOK, I SHOULD MAKE THIS REALLY LONG.  
><strong>

**That plan has failed. So badly. :'D **

**IGNORE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT SUCKS. ;D****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Four<strong>**

**Amu**

"Tsukasa, I'm home!" I called out into the hallways of the medium sized house we lived in. I dropped my backpack onto the end of the staircase and walked into the kitchen, hearing my stomach bother me.

Imagine my annoyance to see my adoptive guardian in a pink frilly apron cooking something in a frying pan. And it grew with his next sentence.

"Oh! Amu-chan, you're home!" he said in a surprised voice. My eyes narrowed.

"Obviously."

He put a hand over his heart. "You wound me so. No need to be so cold to your Uncle Tsku!"

"You're not my uncle," I sighed, sitting on the barstool. "You adopted me, nothing more."

"I only wish that I could get home from work sooner to be here with my beloved Amu-chan—!"

"You're so creepy." I deadpanned. I sniffed the air, "What are you cooking, anyways?"

He laughed at the subject change and smiled. "My friend had to go across the country for something or other. So I'm making sure his son doesn't live just off of instant noodles."

I grunted and leaned my elbows on the bar, sighing again. He raised an eyebrow. "Anything eventful happen the first day?"

Noticing my grim expression, he turned off the stove and put the pan on a different top. His attention filled with me and me alone. He copied my posture and rested his own elbow on the counter, staring intently at me.

"It must be something interesting if you're this quiet about it—"

"There's this douche at school who paused my music, okay?" I cut him off, my eyes traveling elsewhere. There was a reason I was attempting/failing to escape this topic. As expected, Tsukasa's eyes widened before a serious look came onto his face. He got off the counter and turned the sink on, his hands going under the warm water.

"Did you find out his na—"

**DING DONG~ **

My guardian quickly wiped his hands off and glanced at me. "We'll talk about this later, alright?"

He saw my nod before walking out of the kitchen and going to the door. I followed; not because I cared who was at the door, because he had co-workers over all the time. I was heading towards the staircase so I could go to my room. I heard the door open without looking back, already climbing the steps. I heard a semi-familiar voice talking to Tsukasa, but I ignored it.

I had almost reached the top of the stairs before the same voice called to me.

"Amu?"

Thinking skeptically to myself that this person actually knew me and Tsukasa just said who I was, I turned around coolly and stared at the person who was now in my household. My eyes opened just a fraction, but narrowed immediately at the smirking blue-haired teen.

Without a word more, I spun around and walked to my room, slamming the door closed.

Spinning the lock, I slid down on my back to the door. Why the hell was that bastard in my house?

Soon, I heard their footsteps coming up to the door. A knock sounded.

"Amu-chan?" Tsukasa asked, a bit of anxiety coming into his voice. "This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the friend's son I'm helping out."


	5. Chapter 5

**LOLHEYI'MBACKC;**

**Made this chapter semi-long. I'm totally lying, it's pretty short, like all of my chapters. c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Amu**

I ground my teeth together, the anger in my veins burning me up. If Ikuto was the friend's son that my adoptive father is currently helping, I already knew what was going to happen. Tsukasa will probably ask him to just stay over until his father returns; making it easier to assure himself that he is protected and well-fed.

My head fell into my hands, a sigh escaping me.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Tsukasa's voice repeated.

I kept the annoyance out of my voice well. "I'm fine. I just needed a bit of air."

"In your room?" Ikuto said. I could practically imagine the smirk on his face.

My pride getting the best of me, I stood up, faced the door and ripped it open. My thoughts were true; his lips were twisted upwards. I narrowed my eyes and pushed past him, walking down the stairs. My fingers slipped the deadbolt into its little hole, letting me open the door. I glanced behind me, to the worried-looking Tsukasa and the slightly less smirking Ikuto.

"I'm going for a walk."

Tsukasa's eyes grew large. "Are your IPod and phone char—"

"Yes. I'll be fine, stop worrying." I rolled my eyes like the rebellious teenager that I was and slid out. I heard Tsukasa whisper something to the freakish boy in my house, but I couldn't make it out. I shrugged; probably didn't have anything to do with me, anyways.

**Ikuto**

The sun was bright and painful to my dark colored eyes, making me wince slightly and cover my face. The pinkette was rather easy to follow, simply because of her hair. But she was quick, and that made it difficult for me to trail her without her notice.

"Fuuuuuck," I cursed quietly as I saw her go into a playground. Dutifully, I stalked her in, making me feel creepy. Quickly realizing that she still didn't know I was there, I turned more relaxed.

Wrong. Bad Ikuto.

My eyes widened as I heard the cracking sound of my shoe snapping a small branch on the sidewalk. But there was no way, _no how_, she heard that. She was, what—about twenty yards ahead.

Yet her little pink head twitched to the side, staring at me intently. Without a word, her feet carried her swiftly to me. Pretty soon her face was a few inches away from mine, her warm breath on my face.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed, looking me up and down.

My face showed my amusement. "Checking me out, are you? I don't blame you; I would too."

Trying to act cool and collected with a hint of pink to her cheeks, she shook her head vigorously. "Stop dodging the question."

"What question?"

"Why are you here?" She leaned back, but I caught her with my arms wound behind her back. Pressing her to my body, I lowered my head to her ear, a grin etched into my face.

"Because I like following little pink haired girls to their playground."

I released her to see the reaction, and I wasn't disappointed.

The fire truck red that painted her face matched perfectly with her furious golden eyes. I burst out laughing, ripping my phone out and taking a picture.

Finally, her voice came back.

As well as her ability to move.

She punched me, right in the gut. "God damn, Tsukiyomi! Who the hell does that?"

Pain leaked out of my sides, both from laughter and her physical attack. "M-Me, duh!" I choked out, my laughs still booming.

She crossed her arms over her chest, making it pop out and giving me a rather nice view.

"You and all the other pedophiles in the world, obviously."

Immediately, my laughter halted and my grin dropped. My eyes narrowed and I reached my arms out. She laughed nervously and took a step back.

"O-Okay, Ikuto. No need to do anything rash, now…"

I backed her up to a tree, the distance between us closing. My mouth now held a sadistic smile as I slammed my hands on the sides of her head, right above her shoulders.

"And do you know what pedophiles do to little girls, Amu?" I whispered, slowly unraveling the barrier she's surrounded herself in. I was so close to seeing what she hid under that hard mask she keeps on all the time—

_Mom, Dad_

_When you two separated_

_She was torn apart..._

The depressing song continued its tinkling background music while the lyrics were voiced. I was so close to her, I could hear the music she continues to shove into her ears every day. My eyes hardened; why the hell would you listen to this discouraging music?

Live in the present, not the past.

I would know that last sentence the best of anyone.

Without a second thought, I ripped the earphones out of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUIIIZ. Morg is currently telling me which stories to update. So if you PM me asking for a certain story to be updated, I'll try to. 'Kay? c:****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Amu**

When there was no more music in my mind, I blinked in confusion. But when my eyes registered the hanging cords of my earbuds in Ikuto's hands, I shoved him back, gasping as if I was dying of suffocation.

"W-What the hell did you do?" I whispered, my voice raw. He stared at me with unsympathetic eyes. He shoved the IPod into his pocket and said,

"Stop listening to music all the time. Especially if it's that depressing. It's stupid." His cold tone cut through me, making me crumple down to my knees.

The voices hadn't come yet. M-Maybe I can demand him to give it back before it's too—

_**Late? **_One creature asked, its sadistic laugh booming in my mind. Suddenly, they all began to talk at once, filling my head with aches and pains.

When I started to moan from the agony, Ikuto raised an eyebrow. He squatted and stared at me.

"Hey. It's just music; it's not like you'll die if you don't have it."

_**HAHAHAHA! **_They cackled in my head. _**HOW WRONG YOU ARE, BOY! HOW FUCKING WRONG!**_

I screamed in pain from this last shout. It felt like being smacked in the back of the head. My body tottered over and I lay on the ground, my body twitching. I moaned again, and Ikuto's eyes softened a bit. He reached out a hand but I smacked it away.

"G-Give me…the IP-Pod…" I gasped out. My head felt as if it would split in two any moment.

**Ikuto**

My sympathy vanished the second she spoke those words. "Fine," I said, standing and staring down at her. "I'll just leave then, seeing as you don't want any help."

I took a few steps away from her writhing body. I glanced behind me, and she was still on the ground. What the fuck, Amu. I can't just leave her there…

But I can't give her IPod back, either, I thought firmly. It's an addiction to music; sadistic music, at that.

"G-GO AWAY!" I heard her scream behind me. I twirled around and headed straight for her, sitting by her again. I lay a hand on her forehead and spoke soothingly.

"It's okay…" Thinking quickly of some sort of song, I sung softly. "_So c'mon baby, let's fly away to higher skies and watch the world go by. It'll just you and I. And when the storms will come sailing high, I'll take your hand and collide it with mine. And everything will feel, so right."_

When she began to calm under my touch, I let out a breath of relief. She was sleeping soundly, her pink hair splashed against the pavement under her head. I slid my hands under her body and lifted her into my lap, cradling her head on my shoulder. She'd be much cuter if she just stayed like this, fragile and defenseless. Not that tough badass cover she pulls over so much. It gets annoying, that mask of hers.

"P-Papa…" she murmured, her breath moving my hair over my neck. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Amu?" I deepened my voice, trying to imagine what her father sounded like. I already knew that Tsukasa had taken her in as an adopted daughter, and that she had lost her family. But I didn't know how.

Her small hands clutched me tighter. "I-I miss you, Papa. I miss you and M-Mama and Ami," she whimpered softly.

My hands pet her hair gently. "It's okay." I tried to think of anything that could be said that would make her smile. "You haven't met any boys yet, have you?" I said gruffly.

It had the desired effect as she giggled. "Not yet, Papa," she paused. "But…there is this one boy."

My ears perked.

"He's really creepy. He has sparkles around him all the time, and it scares me," she snickered again.

I glared at nothing. "What's his name?" I practically growled.

"Tadase."

Instantly, my expression turned to one of amusement. "Are there any others?"

Don't look at your screen like that. Scolding me for trying to get info on Amu's opinion like that. I mean, honestly. If you were in my position, everyone knows you would do the same. Hypocrite.

She seemed to think for a moment, screwing up her eyes tighter together. "T-Tsukasa's…dn's son…"

I leaned closer to hear better. She was drifting in and out of sleep, and I wanted to know what she thought of this certain bluenette.

"…annoying…but…accurate…" she blushed a bit and I smirked triumphantly. Suddenly, she reached her hands out, and clawed at the air, tears making streams down her face.

"N-No! P-Papa! Come back! Please? PLEASE!"

I grabbed her hands and rubbed them. "Shh, Amu, hush…"

She whimpered again, like a wounded animal that was trapped. "Pa…pa…"

When I was certain she was asleep again, I lifted her up into my arms. I glanced down at her face, seeing the tears already drying up. Wiping the rest away, I walked to her house and placed her into her bed without a sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayclapsforthelameauthorc;<strong>

**Now, I was gonna put something else here, but I forgot again. c: LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLL~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lolheyguiiiz**

**Freakishly long chapter for all of you. **

**Thank Morg/mountaingirl47. she helped me with this, and motivated this for me. c: **

**I LAUFF YOU MAWWWRRRG **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seven<span>**

**Amu**

I woke up, the sheets like a tightly wrapped cocoon around my body. Stretching my limbs out and climbing through, I got out of bed. A pang of pain hit me in the head and I moaned, putting a hand on my temple.

What happened yesterday?

Realizing I couldn't remember crap, I just decided that I was hung over from a Mountain Dew crash. I frequently had those. Assuming that Tsukasa was already at work, I stripped myself of the black undershirt tank top I wore to bed while walking to the bathroom. I glanced down at my rainbow laced bra I was wearing. That's odd. I don't usually wear them to bed. I shrugged; I did crash. Slipping out of my pajama pants and leaving them to the floor of the hallway, I opened the bathroom door.

Now, through my hazy, still sleepy mind, I didn't notice the steam rising from the shower. All I noticed was that the curtain was closed, which was weird. I kept it open always so that no creepers could hide in there when I was peeing.

I'm paranoid, okay?

However, seeing a naked Ikuto was the last thing that I wanted.

I stumbled backwards, my hands scraping the side of the counter and my body sliding down to the tiled floor.

"W-WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN HERE?"

Just noticing my presence, Ikuto cocked his head to the side, water cascading down his body and dripping onto his—

_Happy place, Amu,_ I repeated to myself. _Ikuto's dick is NOT your happy place…_

Suddenly, a smirk covered his face. He stepped out of the shower, his…His _thing _bouncing slightly. Trying to scramble back up so it wouldn't hit me in the face, blood rushed to my face.

"Well, well, well." He said smugly. "Looks like someone just couldn't stop themselves from looking at this god-like body. Finally coming around, Amu?"

I shook my head roughly, accidently catching another glance at that awful thing. My eyes shut tight, completely rejecting it. "W-Would you mind possibly c-covering up a b-bit?"

Chuckling slightly, he pressed closer to me, making it hit my upper thigh. He curled his body over mine, his hair tickling my neck. "Open your eyes, Amu," he whispered into my ear, his voice husky.

My lack of a reaction seemed to displease him. Sighing, he grasped my breast and squeezed.

"Ah. Size C. Not bad, eh?"

My eyes popped open as I slapped his hand away. I swear, all of the red on my face was from rage and the temperature of the bathroom. Especially not from how much pleasure I got from that—

Trying to wipe away those thoughts, I attempted to shove him back with one hand while covering myself with the other. "Would you—For once, would you stop being a freak and leave me the fuck alone?" I yelled.

He rolled his eyes at my fails to push him away. He grabbed my arms firmly and stared me in the eye. I would've thought he was finally maybe being serious for something or other…

If I didn't see that devilish twinkle in his eyes.

"You're dirty, right Amu?" He asked. He didn't wait for a reply as he bent down, picked me up bridal style and going back under the warm water of the shower.

Ikuto kept me pinned to the wall as my arms spazzed about, trying to get something to hit him with. He forced his lips on mine, his tongue spiraling out. My left hand found a bar of soap, and I quickly began to smack him on the head with it. I could see him roll his eyes at my pathetic antics.

Once he saw he was getting nowhere with my mouth, he leaned his head back, making me swipe at his chest with the soap.

"You honestly think that putting cleaning bubbles on me is going to stop anything?" He laughed loudly. "Although, if you really wanted to, I wouldn't mind you cleaning another part of me…"

My eyes bulged out as I stared at him. I shook my head fiercely. Without my noticing, he managed to get one of his hands behind my back and was twiddling with the latch of my now wet bra.

"Now then, don't really need this if we're going to clean you now, eh?"

_OHFUCKNO!_

Now, this next part when by in a flash, thank God.

He got it undone, and he smirked as the garment fell to the floor of the bathtub. When Ikuto's eyes fell on my breasts, I'm pretty sure my face was as red as when blood hit oxygen. He licked his lips, a smirk curling them. Wrestling my leg out from under his, I kneed him in the groin.

Watching him crumple to the ground gave me a bit of pity, but then realizing that he was just about to rape me and that I only had my panties on, I sprinted from the bathroom, grabbing my pants from the hallway floor.

Jumping into my room, I locked the door and sighed, my body slipping down the door.

Quickly, I donned my sleeping tank top again and pulled on my pants, sitting on the edge of my bed. I was currently feeling a bit remorseful, both for myself and Ikuto. I mean, getting a huge bone shoved between your bare balls at a fast pace. That can't be good for your pride or your physical. I realize that it was in self-defense, but still.

I should listen to some music…

My hand automatically searched for my IPod, trying to find it.

That's when I realized.

I haven't had my music since this morning.

**Ikuto**

Getting my one weakness owned by an almost naked girl was a bit painful to my pride.

Especially when one was hitting on said almost naked girl.

And so, I laid on the floor of the bathtub as she ran out the door. The warm rain that fell from the facet hit my body a bit hard, but at least it was helping out the pain.

After the agony of my sore balls was at a large bearable, I managed to get out of the bathtub and into a standing position. I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked out of the open door, and taking a glance at Amu's closed door, winced. I quickly went into my own guest bedroom, which so happened to be the door right by hers.

In my room, I quickly put on a pair of pajama pants, leaving my chest bare. I used the rest of the dryness of the towel to wipe at my hair.

That's when I heard the ear-piercing scream of Amu.

**{LOLI'MSUCHADICK. :'D I was seriously going to end it here, I swear. But I promised Morg that I would make it 4-5 pages long. So I'll be nice. c':}**

I clenched my hands to my ears, trying to get a grip on the spinning world around me. There was such a brain splitting pain in my head that I didn't know how I was still together. I knew I had let out a scream, which had escaped on its own from my throat.

I didn't need anyone to come to my aid—

_**PLEASE! **_The voices boomed, this time a squeaky pitch _**You already know that no one would even **_**come **_**to your aid! **_They cackled evilly, obviously enjoying my pain.

"S-SHUT UP!" I yelled at them, wishing that my family was still together, that I wasn't alone anymo—

_**You're so pathetic and stupid, **_they taunted. _**And we even know your weakness. You think the big powerful Ikuto is gonna burst in and help you, eh? WELL HE'S NOT! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU! THE ONLY REASON HE'S EVEN HERE IS FOR YOUR FUCKIN' FOOD!**_

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM!" I screamed. "THIS DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT BASTARD!"

My body grew more crumpled on the floor as I wrapped my arms around my legs which were bound to my chest. The tears blurred my vision more than ever, so even if I did look straight without closing my eyes, the same scene was still there.

_**The house coming down in bucketful's of raining ashes, **_the voices continued to torment me, whispering the pain which I already held. _**Burning the only remaining family members who would willingly take you in without complaint. Although…**_ They left a small pause, and I could practically feel them grinning. _**The only reason they dealt with you is because your horrible ass was borne to them.**_

That was it.

I ground my teeth together and struggled to stand. "N-No! I'm not taking any more of this crap you have continued to give me! I…I-I'M FREAKING DONE WITH IT!"

They giggled shrilly and said something that completely crushed all self-esteem I never had or never had the hope of having.

_**Even Uncle Tsku doesn't love you.**_

"R-Really….?" I whispered weakly.

_**Obviously, Amu-chan, **_they say sweetly. _**We're the only ones who will actually love you.**_

"O-Oh…I s-see now…" The aching pain that was placed on my chest tripled its amount. The only beings in this world or the next who actually gave a damn about me were the voices in my head.

Of course; I mean, what else could I ever expect? I smiled bitterly and sat up on the dirty floor, wiping away the tears smeared about on my face. I knew my eyes were puffy and red from the pain, but I sucked it up.

I was about to stand up when a blur of indigo rushed into my room and knocked me back over onto my bed.

Ikuto's eyes held worry like a mother hen who just found its chick wandering off. "Amu! Are you okay?"

I thought for a bit, and then stared at him straight in the eye. "Define okay."

"Did anything happen badly since you screamed?"

Thinking back about what happened about three seconds ago, I smiled sadly. "Yeah. But it's not like it matters right now."

He cradled my face with his hands, rubbing the tender skin right under my eyes. "Is that why you've been crying?"

I was about to do what I would've normally done; laugh it off, maybe unintentionally blush. But I couldn't. Not after what the voices told me about Ikuto.

My face drew a blank expression.

"Please get off of me, Tsukiyomi," I said in a monotone. "It's not as if you actually care about me, so please don't take the trouble to pretend as if you do so."

He raised an eyebrow, then pinched my cheeks and stretched them wide. "What happened to Ikuto? Hmm? And I think I should do you the favor to remind you of our…" he paused, a massive smirk on his face as he leaned close to me. "…Little episode in the bathroom this morning?"

His breath left a shiver down my spine, and painted my face a bright red.

But it still didn't mean he cared for me.

If anything, he just wants to get in my pants, take Tsuk…T-Tsukasa's food and leave. I winced mentally. It still hurt to know that my adoptive father didn't love me. But it was the truth, and I needed to learn to accept it.

I shook my head to rid myself of these nasty thoughts, then stared up defiantly at Ikuto.

"Shut up right now and get off me." I said, my tone firm and cold.

He looked around and rolled his shoulder back, as if contemplating it. Then he gazed back down at me and said, just as stubborn. "No. I'm staying on top of you until I get what I want."

"And you would want…?" My face flushed a bit more from the way he worded his sentence.

He grinned, leaning down. Ikuto's soft lips were once again placed on mine, but this time it was gentler and not so forceful.

Almost as if he were giving me a choice if I wanted to continue this or not.

* * *

><p><strong>'Kay. The end.<strong>

**...**

**OF THIS CHAPTER c;**

**Review, please? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

******Oh hey there. |;D**

**This is for all the cool reviewers who still keep upish with me. c': **

**LOVE YOU AWL~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Ikuto**

Honestly, I hadn't expected it to come out this way.

I just wanted her to tell me what was wrong, I swear. That was it. But then she somehow got underneath me, on a bed, and then I kissed her, and…

Let's just say it was hard for me to keep control.

I waited with my lips on hers, waiting for her to decide if she was okay with this. When she didn't push back, didn't object, I smirked and kissed a bit lower, grabbing her bottom lip with my teeth gently. I pulled it back all the way and then released it, letting her see my sexy grin.

Before her lip could even get back to its original place, I was down on her, kissing her neck, collarbone, anywhere I could. I could feel her squirm under me a bit before I reached up and slid off her tank top and bra straps. I began to kiss on her shoulder, my lips slowly moving down her arm.

"I-Ikuto," she whimpered, moving a bit and accidently rubbing against my crotch. My eyes grew huge as my grip loosened.

"Amu, right there," I groaned, grinding into her knee.

**Amu**

My eye twitched a bit as he began to hump my knee. He didn't see because his eyes were screwed up, but it was fucking weird.

But his hands had lightened up, and that was my goal. I faked another moan, making sure I had fooled him before he realized my plan. I leaned up a bit so my mouth was right by his ear as I whispered,

"I'm going to be taking over now."

I managed to flip us over so he was on bottom. I smirked down at him as he stared at me lustfully. I was getting tired and bored really quick, so I put my lips on his. I tried to make it as passionate and wet as possible. Guys liked that, right? Sure.

Slowly, I pinned his wrists down by his hips. When I was sure he wasn't going to move them, I jumped off of his body, grabbing my IPod that I had located on my dresser. I ran to the door and glanced back at him. I gave a small wave.

"See you later."

I exited through the door, closing it when I was out, leaving the thoroughly confused, made-out with man on the bed.

Before Ikuto had ran into me and made us fall on my bed, I put on some skinny jeans and a tee shirt at some point, so I left the house without any other care. I was just going to go on a walk, and a long one at that. I needed some time to myself; something I hadn't had for a while. So I clicked on my IPod and scrolled down to _Blame It. _It was only a cover version, which was by _Mice & Men_, but I still really liked it.

I was trying to remember the lyrics and focus on the song, something that tended to help me out with the pain. But then Ikuto's stupid face kept popping up.

_What exactly is our relationship…?_

"I don't know, dammit!" I muttered. "I don't fucking know!" Memories of him and our few encounters began to fill my head. By this time I was already passing by the park, when suddenly I bumped into someone. I glanced up.

"Sorry—"

"Amu-chan, you know better than you curse that much." Tsukasa scolded me, but he had a small smile on his face. My gut tightened as I stared at him. I looked back down at my feet.

"S-Sorry, Tsukasa…"

He raised an eyebrow and cupped my chin to look up at him. My eyes wandered elsewhere. His took on worried state.

"Amu, are you okay? Have you met my friend's son yet…?" He had a thoughtful expression. "Or is that's what's bothering you?"

I shook my head before I blurted what's been on my mind. "Do you love me?"

He gave me a weird look before nodding. "Of course, Amu-chan. What would lead you into thinking I didn't?"

A sad smile fell on my face as I sunk to my knees on the sidewalk. "T-The voices…"

Tsukasa bent over and grabbed my forearms, pulling me back upwards towards a near bench. Once we were seated, he began talking. "Amu, you know they lie. You know they give false hope, you know they hurt. Why would you believe them? Especially about me?" He looked hurt.

What the hell was I thinking? Of course he freaking loved me; he _adopted _me, for pain's sake! I sighed inwardly while I felt the tears gathering around the bottom of my eyelids. I hugged him hard and dry sobbed, because I wasn't crying too much.

"I-I don't know, Tsukasa! I'm sorry, o-okay? Please f-forgive me!" The words slipped past my lips before I figured what they were. "U-Uncle Tsku…"

His arms wrapped around me, then. We put all of the sorrow we owned into that hug. All of the pain, all of the love.

When I felt like I was done hiccupping, I leaned back and stared at him. "S-Sorry…"

He smiled softly and patted my cheek lightly. "It's okay. I'm here for you, just remember that." He took a big breath and let it out slowly. "But I know that's not all that's bothering you. What's up?"

I sighed, but this time my breath huffed out of me. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Only that name was spoken and it had him chuckling. My brow furrowed as I tried to come up with a defense. "Why are you laughing?"

He smiled at me. "Because I know you're harder than that. He couldn't have gotten you that much, eh?"

I blushed a bit, and his smile faltered. "Why are you…why are you blushing, Amu-chan?"

I was confused at his soft voice. "I-I'm not…"

"Oh yes you are," he was scowling, not at me, but at the air that was between us. "What happened between you and that boy?"

My blush brightened as his glare darkened. I wrung my hands in my lap, staring at them. There was no way I was getting out of this one. "H-He didn't do that much…"

My adoptive father wagged his finger in my face. "May have not been much, but it _was _something. Out with it."

I took a deep breath. "Ikuto…He just kind of…uh…P-Pinned me down to the b-bed and kissed me…just a little…"

"Did you two have sex?" Tsukasa roared, ripping off the bench and paralyzing me with his stare.

"N-No! Of course not!"

He sighed, and grabbed my hands. He looked concerned. "Amu. You've got to tell me the truth, even if it means he hurts. You can't protect him. I'm going to ask one more time. Did you two have sex?"

My cheeks burned almost painfully. "No, we fuckin' didn't, Tsukasa! I friggin' swear!" I covered my mouth in shame. "S-Sorry…"

Another smile covered his face. This man was so bi-polar. "It's okay. That's usually how I know you're telling the truth," he pulled me off the bench and hugged me. "C'mon. Let's go home."

**Ikuto**

I was sitting on the edge of her bed for quite some time, holding my head and thinking about things. I had unbuttoned my shirt to hear the beat of my heart easier; it helped me calm down.

I really liked Amu.

That much I've figured out.

I've known Tsukasa since I was about ten or so, and so did my dad. Hence I met him. I kind of remember them talking about him adopting a little girl because her family situation wasn't so well. At the time I had been learning violin and was messing around with new songs and such, so I didn't really pay any mind. I remember not ever meeting the girl, but I didn't care because if I ever wanted to be bothered, I could just look for Utau.

So, more or less, it was a smallish world.

I really like Amu, as I've said before, and I think its emotional attraction and not just hormones craving for her body. I sighed and looked out her window. One way or the other, I wanted to find out her feelings before I revealed mine.

I heard the front door open and close, making me stand and go to the stairway. "Amu…?"

I was expecting the girl I had just spent much time thinking about.

Instead I got a glowering Tsukasa poking at my chest rather harshly. His eyes burned into mine as he growled out, "We need to have a talk, sir."

My eye twitched as I smiled nervously. I raised my hands and gently pushed him a bit further down the stairs. He was still glaring. "A-About what?"

"Amu."

I looked over his shoulder and could see the said pinkette waving awkwardly at me with a small smile on her face. '_Sorry,' _she mouthed out.

'_About what?' _I mouthed back, still over a broad shoulder. I was shoved back farther up the stairs by the merciless man in front of me. He was scowling harder than before.

"Don't you _dare _look at her with your filthy hormone-covered eyes."

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"To your room. Now."

Air whistled out my nose as I sighed and turned, following his orders. "Damned old man," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that," he growled as he closed my door behind him. I was sitting on the edge of my bed like I had been on Amu's not ten minutes ago. I rolled my eyes and cupped my chin in my hands, which were being supported by my knees.

"What is it, Tsukasa?"

He sighed, then, seeming like he ran out of steam. He motioned for me to scoot on the bed and I did, about a foot or so. He sat beside me. His hands were cradling his forehead. He held the expression of a stressed out father.

A few moments had passed before he turned to me with a weary look. "Ikuto, what are your feelings for Amu?"

A warm feeling enveloped me, because I actually knew the answer. I looked away and mumbled out, "Ikindasortalikeher."

He raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

I took a deep breath and faced him, square on. I don't know what was worse; the face that this was more or less Amu's dad, or that I was more or less embarrassed to share my feelings that I had only recently discovered. My eyes bored into his.

"I…I really like her…."

"No you don't." He deadpanned, staring at me with a small smile. I looked back at him with a confused expression.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't like Amu. At least, not in the way you're thinking. A friend, maybe. But definitely nothing further than that." He explained, his smile growing on his face.

My eyes narrowed at him. "I think I should know my feelings better than you do, old fart."

"You should but you don't," he chuckled, annoying me more. I opened my hands and gestured to myself.

"I know I do. Why are you saying that I don't?"

"Think about it, Ikuto," he said, his head resting in his palm. "No offence to Amu, of course, but she really isn't your type. You could have any girl you want, and you want it to be her? I don't think so."

"Is this an overprotective and overbearing father speaking, or someone who just doesn't have a lot of faith in me?" I almost growled out.

"A tad of both, I suppose," he said thoughtfully. "Don't think I could believe it even if I wanted to."

"I like her."

"You don't."

"I do."

"You don't."

"Yes, I really do."

"No, you really don't."

I glared at him, annoyed. "Yes, I really fucking do."

He only smiled, content even with my language. "Prove it."

I was beginning to think he was only doing this to rile me up. "Make me."

"Well, seeing that I'm the thing standing between you and your supposed love for Amu, I don't really think I have to."

I stood up, scowling down at him. "It's not supposed, dammit! I really like her, is that so hard for you to handle?"

He shook his head, smiling _still._ He leaned back on the bed with his hands splayed open. "Give me the things you feel when you see her, then we'll decide if you like her, alright?"

He fucking spoke like I was a child. It got on my nerves, and he could see it on my face. I would've spat all the feelings and emotions I had if I could've. But describing what I felt for Amu was harder than I had originally imagined.

I sighed and sat back down next to him. He chuckled in obvious victory.

"See what I mean—"

"I feel like my chest's gonna explode," I started, killing off any chances he had of stopping me. "My brain gets foggy and it's like seeing an angel. I can't control myself, and not just physically. I can't control what I say, or what I do. I get this real static-y feeling, right here," I motioned to my torso. "And it spreads throughout most of my body. I get a shiver down my spine, but it feels really nice. Not like those creepy ones you get sometimes." A smile lit on my face as I ruffled my hair. "And God, her lips. Her lips kill you. It's like putting cotton candy on a human and telling someone not to eat it when you kiss them. It's just so insane. I have this tidal wave of emotions whenever I see her, and I just can't get over any of them." I turned to him. "Am I going crazy?"

Tsukasa shook his head and smiled happily. "No, Ikuto. You're experiencing first-hand knowledge of love," he said, standing up. He held out a hand and he helped me up off the bed. "C'mon. Let's go see what Amu has to say about this."


	9. Chapter 9

******LOL WHO NEEDS TO UPDATE. MHEEEEEEEEEEEE~ loveyouguys. ok this is for morgan schnoes even though its past her birthday and i'm a bad lover c':**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Ikuto**

"E-Excuse me?" I exclaimed, pulling my body backwards on the bed. "I find out these stupid feelings a few minutes ago and you want me to confess?"

"Well, yes," Tsukasa said patiently. "That was the plan, was it not?"

"Of fuckin' course not!" My eyebrows furrowed together. "Screw that."

He sat down beside me again. "Then please explain to me how you plan on getting with her," he said, smiling that damned smile of his. I rubbed my temples gently.

"I…I was gonna find out if she felt the same first…" I replied weakly.

"And if she doesn't?" He raised an eyebrow. "Ikuto, you need to go after her. Show her how you feel, and I'm sure she'll fall normally." He thought for a second. "Or maybe she'll think you're a creeper. Who knows what goes on in her mind."

I narrowed my eyes at me. "No way." I stood up and opened the door of my temporary room. "I'll find her feelings, and if she doesn't feel the same…" I sighed, a sad smile on my lips. "Then I'll just deal when it comes."

Tsukasa nodded. "Okay," he agreed, standing up and walking through the door. "Get on it, soon as you can. Just don't hurt her," he said this last part with a slightly menacing glare, which I shivered to. For a guy who smiles and sparkles all the time, his anger is rather terrifying.

I walked out a few moments later, after collecting myself for the girl whom I know was waiting at the bottom of the stairwell. When I caught sight of her, my body sighed, and I wondered how long I'd gone without noticing how much I liked her.

Wow.

That was seriously a pansy, sap-covered freak thing to think.

….No matter how true it was.

I decided to go forth and follow Tsukasa's instructions. Smiling at Amu, I asked, "Wanna go for a walk?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, her foot tapping on the foyer flooring. "Sure. That'll give us just enough time for you to explain what went on up there."

Inwardly, I shuddered. Her face was completely determined, but there was no way she would ever find out what happened. I'd be dead and gone before I told her.

We stepped outside and walked in the general direction of the park. "So, uh…"

It seemed like she spent her time without me or Tsukasa planning out her questions. "You didn't seem so displeased when you walked out," she fired. "Did he not whip you or are you some sort of masochist?"

I couldn't help it. I snickered slightly, before realizing she was serious. Smirking, I shook my head. "Neither happened."

She raised an eyebrow, obviously waiting for an explanation. When she didn't receive one, she sighed, glaring at me. "And? You two couldn't have just sat up there and stared at the ceiling for fifteen to twenty minutes."

"If we had?"

Her eyes narrowed down. "Ikuto, just tell me what happened!" she demanded, stopping the walk. Her hand was on the hip that was sticking out, making her look insanely attractive.

I leaned down to her face level, smirking. "And if I don't?"

"I-I'll…! I'll do something!" She pouted, scowling at me.

I leaned my body up, so I was looking down at her instead. Height had its advantages. "Like what?" I asked softly, walking my index and middle fingers up her arm. "What in the world would you possibly do?"

Our faces were inches away now.

You know, the Egyptians believed that the eyes were windows to the soul; to the emotions. If you could learn the language the eyes spoke, then you held any man's mind in the palm of your hand.

So, theoretically speaking, if the Egyptians were correct, then all I had to do was study Amu's eyes. It wasn't so hard, but it was difficult focusing. Her irises had a wheel of shades, blending from soft sunset yellow to dandelion gold. It was incredible, like staring into an artist's palette.

When the hell did I turn so sentimental?

I'm not gonna lie, though. The Egyptians really knew their worth. You could practically read the different emotions flashing through her eyes.

Worry, fear, a bit of annoyance…

And…

"….Anticipation?" I said quietly out loud. If I wasn't close enough that she could see my mouth, I don't think she would've realized that I'd spoken.

"W-What?" she asked, startled that I'd spoken. She took a few steps back, shaking her head. Suddenly, she pointed at me. Her brow furrowed with persistence. "Seriously, just tell me, Ikuto!"

I smirked, before walking past her and continuing our walk. "Nah. Let's go get some ice cream," I replied, nodding towards a cart. I glanced behind me, watching her pout and sit down at a bench. I ordered a chocolate and sat down by her, licking it. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Where's mine?"

I pushed the cone towards her mouth. She leaned away, her pout growing. "I want my own!" she whined. I grinned, pulling it back and putting my tongue on its sweetness once more.

"That just sucks, doesn't it?"

After a few moments of awkward silence, me with my ice cream, and her with her silence.

"Ikuto…" Amu said longingly. Surprised at her tone of voice, I turned to her, only to have her quickly bend her torso to the cone to lick it.

Quite honestly, I don't really think I have ever seen something as sexy as that.

With no support for her body, she just relied on her abdominals, making her shake slightly and get chocolate on her chin. Her tongue swiped at it, but kept missing.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I bowed forward and stole it right off her chin. Her own taste of skin was much sweeter than the actual ice cream, making me lick up to her lips and kiss her gently.


End file.
